


Lockscreen Tells All

by naturalnik95



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, MJ and Ned bet, Oblivious, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Fanfiction, Peter Parker fanfic, Peter Parker/Reader - Freeform, Photography Reader, Spider-Man - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Peter gets a glimpse of how you see him through the lens and it opens up how you both truly feel.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Lockscreen Tells All

The bell rang and the class around you transformed from dutiful students to heathens fighting to get out the door first. Patiently, you and your best friend MJ waited for the rest of your classmates to leave before gathering your belongings.

“Are you still cool with sleeping over this weekend, Y/N?” MJ asked as you two walked up to your side-by-side lockers.

“Absolutely! I’ve been so busy lately. It’s like all of the school events happen in the last month of school. Principal Morita has had me booked solid taking pictures.” You were shoving books in your locker aimlessly as tiredness was settling in your bones.

MJ slammed her locker and looked at you with excitement. “Well we’re not going to worry about that this weekend. We’re going to stock up on junk food, the guys are going to come over, and forget all about anything school related!”

Your heart picked up slightly at the thought of seeing Peter tonight. You hadn’t seen him all day so it made you even more excited. But you kept your face devoid of emotion in order to keep your crush on Peter Parker to yourself. You hadn’t told MJ and you weren’t planning on letting it slip in the school hallway.

MJ didn’t seem to notice your change in demeanor, instead she snatched your hand and shook it, squealing with you for a minute. Then she stopped and looked around, making sure no one had seen her. You giggled energetically and tangled your arm with hers.

“Let’s go, you dork!”

~~~

The windows were wide open to let the breeze flow through the room and MJ had the music cranked to an ungodly level. The two of you had changed into your pajamas and were dancing around the room, a thin layer of sweat on your skin.

It felt amazing to escape the strain of your current lifestyle even for just a few hours. MJ had forced you to promise that you wouldn’t use your camera for anything professional for the whole weekend and it hadn’t taken much to accept that stipulation.

Knock knock. MJ was lost in the music so you swayed your way to the front door, half expecting the pizza delivery boy. You swung the door open and froze in your spot as you came face to face with chocolate brown eyes, messy curls, and perfectly pouty lips. He looked adorable in a Stark Industries t-shirt that fit him wonderfully.

Instinctively, you reached up to tame your hair that had tangled into a hornets nest during your dance session. It was evident that it was a lost cause so you diverted to straightening your tank top and shorts instead.

Peter watched you with fascination and your stomach was erupting with butterflies as his gaze traveled along your face. Ned kept looking back and forth between the two of you, unaware of what was going on.

“Hi, Y/N. What have you and MJ been up too?” Ned broke in at last.

You turned your focus to Ned, remembering that he was here too. “Hey, Ned. Um, just been listening to some music while we waited for the pizza.” You gave Peter a small smile. “I got extra pepperoni for you.” 

“Ah, awesome! Thanks, Y/N/N, you’re the best.” Peter exclaimed and you beamed from being praised.

The boys crowded their way into the living room and plopped down onto the couch in their usual places. Trying to act as casual as possible, you sank into the place right next to Peter and tucked your feet under you. It was impossible to ignore that his hand was just inches from your knee. One little bump and his long fingers could be on your skin.

“What movie do you guys want to start with?” MJ asked from the floor, her body turned just enough to acknowledge the group.

Ned bounced slightly, “Let’s watch a scary movie!”

The rest of the group agreed easily but you groaned loudly. “Not another scary movie, you guys. I’ll be up all night.”

Peter leaned over, his shoulder bumping into yours. You were hyper-sensitive to the feeling of his shoulder against yours. “I promise I won’t let anything get you. You can hold my hand if you get scared.”

Goosebumps speckled your skin in an instant. He was watching you with that comforting gaze that always made you feel protected. You slowly nodded and his eyes glistened with delight. You bit your lip nervously, dying to press your mouth to his, instead you fell backwards against the fluffy pillow beside you.

Another knock at the door interrupted the chatter and MJ jumped up to answer it.

“Someone get the drinks, I’ll get the pizza.” She called as she ran out of the room. You moved to get up at the same time as Peter.

“I’ll help you get everything.” He offered when you gave him a weird look. A small flutter went through your body as he motioned for you to lead the way.

Your head was buried in the fridge when you recognized the faint tune of your cell alarm. You glanced around to see it lying on the kitchen counter.

“Can you get that, Pete? It’s probably just my alarm.” And you returned to pulling out different sodas from the rack.

“Sure, no problem…” His voice trailed off.

Silence hung over the room like a blanket and you looked up to find him staring at your phone screen. “Um, are you okay? Pete?”

“Am I your lockscreen?”

You swallowed thickly. It had completely slipped your mind that you had made him your lock screen a few weeks ago. You had been on your way to take pictures for the Robotics Competition when you had seen him in the hallway talking to a classmate. He just looked so happy and free that you couldn’t stop yourself from capturing the moment.

Now, he was standing in front of you, barely more than a step away, waiting for an answer. You wondered if he could hear the blood rushing in your ears or the thudding of your heart inside your chest.

“Um. Well, yes. I just love the picture and I like to have things I like for my wallpaper…” Your feet had suddenly become more interesting to you in the last 15 seconds.

“And you like me?” His voice was soft.

All you could do was nod like a child who was scared to be scolded.

You were surprised by a hand tilting your chin up, and you lifted your eyes to meet his. Shivers were running down your spine as Peter smiled sweetly down at you. He leaned forward, his nose brushing against yours, and your breath was caught in your throat. Was this really happening?

He hesitated in that spot, “I like you too.” Lips rubbing against each other as he said the words.

You lost all sensibility in that moment. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him the rest of the way. He made a little oof of surprise and placed his hands on your waist instantaneously.

You and Peter were pushing and pulling against each other like fuel to a fire. His hands were pressed to the low spot of your back and you were playing with the small curls at the base of his neck. His lips felt calming and electric as they moved against yours.

Peter had turned and pinned you against the counter, deepening the kiss, and the thumping of his heart was echoing in your chest. His body was flush against yours and the heat was rushing to your head. The primal instinct within you was dying to keep going, unrelenting to let Peter out of your grasp. But the practical side of you was telling you that this was only your first kiss. The first of many, you hoped.

The need for air overtook the need for passion and you broke away. Peter was panting heavily, his breath washing over you. Without thinking, you stood on your tiptoes and pulled his lower lip in between your teeth and then let it snap back. Peter groaned and rested his forehead against yours.

“You are so beautiful. God, I could kiss you all night.” The words were husky with adoration.

You giggled like a schoolgirl and rubbed your nose against his. “I think MJ and Ned might think something was up.”

Peter’s eyes flicked to the doorway and laughed an airy laugh. “I think they may already know.”

You turned your head quickly to see MJ and Ned standing in the doorway, knowing smirks on their face. A blush tipped your cheeks and you tucked in closer to Peter’s body, your cheek placed against his neck.

“You owe me five bucks, Ned.” MJ held her hand and Ned grumbled as he dug around in his pockets.

“Ah man, you two couldn’t have waited two more weeks. I needed that.” Ned hung his head and headed back into the living room. MJ shot you an annoyingly smug grin and disappeared to follow Ned.

Peter squeezed his arms around you and you melted into his touch. “Ya know, I really like that picture you took of me. You’re so freakin talented.”

You smiled against his neck. “Thanks, Pete. But it’s just a hobby, nothing special.”

“Trust me when I say, everything about you is special. And I hope I’m allowed to show you every day just how special you are to me.” He looked down at you, his chocolate brown were tinted with want. You could tell that he was nervous to be this open with someone.

You bent forward and kissed his lips sweetly. “Only if I get to do the same thing for you, Peter Parker.”

Peter embraced you tightly and lifted you off your feet and you could feel his face pressed into your hair. Your heart was soaring with excitement. The last thing you had expected from this weekend was catching the guy you’d been pining after for so long. It was an amazing feeling.

Finally, Peter reluctantly put you down but held your hand up against his heart. “I’ll be your lockscreen for as long as you’ll have me.”

“COME ON, YOU LOVEBIRDS.” You both burst out laughing as MJ screamed from the living room, snapping you out of your trance. You locked your hand with Peter and started gathering the sodas for your friends.

“You promised I could hold your hand if I got scared, right?” You quipped and Peter’s grin told you all you needed to know.


End file.
